familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1823
Year 1823 (MDCCCXXIII) was a common year starting on Wednesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a common year starting on Monday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1823 January - March * February 3 - First representation of Gioachino Rossini's Semiramide April - June *April 13 - Eleven-year-old Franz Liszt gives a concert after which he is personally congratulated by Ludwig van Beethoven. July - September *July 15 - Basilica of Saint Paul Outside the Walls in Rome almost completely destroyed by fire *September 10 - Simón Bolívar named President of Peru *September 22 - Joseph Smith, says that he was directed by God through the angel Moroni to the place where the Golden plates are stored. *September 28 - Pope Leo XII succeeds Pope Pius VII as the 252nd pope. October - December * November 15 - Chief Lone Horn, succeeds (probably) his father, and becomes chief of the Minneconjou Sioux; he will be chief until his death on 16 october1875. * December 2 - Monroe Doctrine: USA separates the spheres of influence between Europe and the Americas. Undated * Ferdinand VII revokes the Spanish Constitution of 1812 and restores absolute monarchy (See also Mid-nineteenth century Spain) * The Olbers' paradox is described by the German astronomer Heinrich Wilhelm Olbers. * Jackson Male Academy, precursor of Union University, is founded in Tennessee. *The Oxford Union is founded. * William Webb Ellis credited with the birth of Rugby Union Births January - June *January 1 - Sándor Petőfi, Hungarian poet and revolutionary (d. 1849) *January 8 - Alfred Russel Wallace, British naturalist and biologist (d. 1913) *January 27 - Edouard Lalo, French composer (d. 1892) *February 27 - Ernest Renan, French philosopher and writer (d. 1892) *March 14 - Théodore de Banville, French writer (d. 1891) *March 20 - Ned Buntline, American publisher, writer, and publicist (d. 1886) *March 23 - Schuyler Colfax, Vice President of the United States (d. 1885) *April 3 - William Marcy Tweed, American political boss (d. 1878) *April 23 - Abd-ul-Mejid, Ottoman Sultan (d. 1861) *May 22 - Solomon Bundy, American politician (d. 1889) *June 21 - Jean Chacornac, French astronomer (d. 1873) July - December *August 10 - Hugh Stowell Brown, Manx preacher (d.1886) *August 13 - Goldwin Smith, English historian (d. 1910) *December 6 - Friedrich Max Müller, German Orientalist (d. 1900) *James Black, American temperance movement leader (d 1893) : See also 1823 births. Deaths January - June *January 21 - Gideon Olin, US politician (b. 1743) *January 26 - Edward Jenner, English physician and medical researcher (b. 1749) *February 7 - Ann Radcliffe, English writer (b. 1764) *March 1 - Pierre-Jean Garat, opera singer (b. 1764) *March 14 **Charles François Dumouriez, French general (b. 1739) **John Jervis, British Royal Navy admiral (b. 1735) *March 18 - Jean-Baptiste Breval, French cellist (b. 1753) *June 1 - Louis Nicolas Davout, French marshal (b. 1770) July - December *August 20 - Pope Pius VII (b. 1740) *August 22 - Lazare Carnot, French general, politician, and mathematician (b. 1753) *September 11 - David Ricardo, English economist (b. 1772) *September 23 - Matthew Baillie, Scottish physician and pathologist (b. 1761) *November 9 - Vasily Kapnist, poet and dramatist (b. 1758) : See also 1823 deaths.